Unsanctioned Battle: Dusk vs. Charlie
Nexus3603 *2 *1:36Duskinoirgull22aur aur wants some action *1:36Nexus3601 *1:36SolitaryRageDemonCharlieLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET IT RIP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *farts* *1:36Duskinoirgull22GO SHOOT "fart" GULL USE LE WINDS TO BREAK SOME OF THE TREES TO BARRICADE YOURSELF *1:36Nexus360 *You guys knew to fart, I'm proud *1:37SolitaryRageDemonCharlieLOL *1:37Duskinoirgull22lol *1:37Nexus360AND THE BEYS ARE OFF *1:37Duskinoirgull22copy and paste *1:37Nexus360I dun feel like speaking in all caps *1:37Duskinoirgull22never lets me down *1:37SolitaryRageDemonCharlieNOW GLADIATORS GALLOP - FIERCE FLAME ON HIS BARRICADE !! *1:37Duskinoirgull22GULL USE THE WIND TO CREATE AN UPDRAFT *TAKING OUT HIS FLAMES *1:38Nexus360God damn let me catch up *1:38Duskinoirgull22neh *don't wanna * *1:38Nexus360 *1:38SolitaryRageDemonCharlieI don't use flames, I use heat ! *1:38Nexus360Gull creates a barricade with trees *1:38Duskinoirgull22GULL TRY TO LOWER THE TEMPATURE OF THE WIND AROUND YOU *1:38Nexus360Leo breaks through the barricade *1:38Duskinoirgull22BY STIRRING IT UP *A LITTLE *CHAOS WING *1:38SolitaryRageDemonCharlieLOL *1:39Duskinoirgull22CAPPPPSSSSSSSS *1:39Nexus360Gull fans out the fire with wind *1:39SolitaryRageDemonCharlieSet his trail of oxygen on fire. *1:39Duskinoirgull22GULL USE THE HEAT TO HELP CREATE A TORNADO *1:39Nexus360Leo sets Gull's trail of oxygen on fire *And Gull catches on fire *1:40SolitaryRageDemonCharlieNOW, LIONS SWORD - FIRE OF BRAVE !! *1:40Duskinoirgull22GULL DO IT NOW *1:40Nexus360Gull creates a tornado of fire!!! *1:40SolitaryRageDemonCharlieABSORB THE HEAT !! *1:40Duskinoirgull22ABSORB THE HEAT *TRY YOUR BEST *1:40Nexus360Leo barrages Gull *1:40Duskinoirgull22TO ABSORB THE OXYGEN IN IT *1:40Nexus360And Gull is heavily damaged *1:40Duskinoirgull22NOW *1:40Nexus360Gull is screwing itself over *By absorbing the heat *1:40Duskinoirgull22LET HIM MELT THE PLASTIC *1:40Nexus360And overheating itself *1:41Duskinoirgull22RELEASE YOUR BALLS *All OVER HIM *1:41Nexus360^ wtf *1:41Duskinoirgull22USING THE HEAT *1:41SolitaryRageDemonCharlieGLADIATORS ARMOR - SEARING RAGE !! *1:41Duskinoirgull22RUB IT DEEP INTO HIM *chAOS WING *1:41SolitaryRageDemonCharlieMELT IT *1:41Duskinoirgull22DEPLINISH THE HEAT *BY CREATING A VORTEX *OF WIND *wait *1:41SolitaryRageDemonCharlieYOUR VORTEX WILL CATCH FIRE *1:41Duskinoirgull22FECK *1:41SolitaryRageDemonCharlieIDIOT *1:41Nexus360Gull does several inappropriate gestures *1:41Duskinoirgull22didn't think that one through *1:42SolitaryRageDemonCharlieXD *1:42Duskinoirgull22GULL *1:42Nexus360And Leo keeps burning Gull's ass *1:42Duskinoirgull22FLY AWAY *O.O *1:42SolitaryRageDemonCharlieFOCUS THE FLAME TO THE ENDS OF YOUR SWORDS *1:42Nexus360Sudden realization from Dusk! *1:42Duskinoirgull22AIM THE AIR POCKETS DOWNAWRD *1:42SolitaryRageDemonCharlieCUT DOWN THE ENTIRE FOREST *1:42Duskinoirgull22AND WHEN IN AIR *1:42Nexus360Gull flies upward, and Leo destroys the forest in a blaze *1:43Duskinoirgull22AIM A DOWNWARD TORNADO *1:43Nexus360Gull aims its air pockets downward *1:43SolitaryRageDemonCharlieGATHER YOUR ENERGY, AND RELEASE IT ALL, SET EVERYTHING ON FIRE !! *1:43Duskinoirgull22TOWARDS HIM *1:43Nexus360Gull charges at Leo from above *1:43Duskinoirgull22WHILE ABSORB ING THE WIND ARUND YOU *1:43Nexus360Leo sets everything on fire *1:43SolitaryRageDemonCharlieSET HIM ON FIRE LEOSTORM *1:43Duskinoirgull22TO CREATE SHIELD *COLD WAR *USE THE METAL SPIKES TO CUT ThroUGH THE FLAMES *1:43Nexus360Wind and fire collide *1:43SolitaryRageDemonCharlieGLOATIATORS ARMOR - SEARING RAGE !! *1:44Nexus360HUGE EXPLOSION *1:44Duskinoirgull22WHILE USING THE WIND TO PUSH THE FLAMES AWAY *1:44Nexus360Both Beys can use their SP, I dun feel like PMing it *1:44Duskinoirgull22GULL SP TORNADO WING *SMASH HIM BY RELEASING IT UPWARD AND DOWNWARD *1:44SolitaryRageDemonCharlieCALL OF THE STORM !! FLAME OF COURAGE !! *1:44Duskinoirgull22DO YOU STILL HAVE SOME BALLS LEFT *NVM *YOU DON'T *1:45Nexus360Both Beys use their SP *Gull covers the stadium, but Leo sets Gull on fire *1:45Duskinoirgull22i think i castrated my gull *GULL *1:45Nexus360rofl *1:45Duskinoirgull22USE THE TORNADO TO HELP COOL OFF *1:45SolitaryRageDemonCharlieBURN EVERYTHING TO ASHES WITH YOUR APOCALYPTIC FLAME !! *1:45Duskinoirgull22ABSORB YOUR TORNADO *1:45SolitaryRageDemonCharlie-Kai Toshiki CFV *1:45Nexus360Gull rolls around trying to shake off the flames *1:45Duskinoirgull22AND GAIN AS MUCH STAMINA AND DEFENSE AS POSSIBLE *1:46Nexus360Gull's beast burns to death *1:46Duskinoirgull22STOP DROP AND ROLL BUDDY *1:46SolitaryRageDemonCharlieGull, stop drap and roll, man !] *1:46Duskinoirgull22D:\ *BRUTAL FUCK *1:46SolitaryRageDemonCharlieOMFG ROFL *LMAO *1:46Nexus360Gull's Bey loses its power *1:46Duskinoirgull22GULL ABSORB DE TORNADO *1:46Nexus360and spins out from not having a beast Category:Battles